Especial de Halloween
by creppylover
Summary: Varias historias de terror pero con los personajes de GrojBand como protagonistas. (Porfavor lean el inicio y el final, lo que esta con negritas, las notas que dejo siempre en los fics.)


**Hay muchas razones por la cual no subi fic ayer... me dio flojera XDDDDD.**

**Ademas tuve que darle dulces a los niñitos y nadie se fijo en mi asombroso disfraz... ERA UNA CAMISETA DE 25 DOLARES QUE DECÍA *ERROR 405, COSTUME NOT FOUND*...**

**En fin... **

**espero que les guste este fic.**

**FELIZ HANUKA!**

**Debo de dejar de pensar tanto tiempo en Kyle... XD..**

**FELIZ HALLOWEEEN! :DDD**

**Advertencia: Puede haber muertes de personajes, son historias de miedo pero con los personajes de GrojBand. OH puede que también los chicos les cuenten historias de terror. Tengo hambre asi que voy a ordnar una pizza...**

**ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN!**

* * *

><p><strong>La Llorona<strong>

En un cuarto oscuro  
>Una luz ilumina a Richy, el hermano mayor de Larry…<p>

-Hoy,en esta sección,vamos a contar unas historias de terror…Comenzando por mi.  
>Hoy…les contare la historia sobre…¡LA LLORONA!<p>

-¡Esa ya la sabemos todos!-

Grita Kin

-¡Pero no esta versión pedazo de porquería!- Le saca el dedo del medio al cuatro ojos.-Como decía … hoy Mike les contara la historia de …¡LA LLORONA!-Se oye a un bebe llorar a lo lejos.-¡NO,NO A ESE TIPO DE LLORONA! ¡ARG,QUITEN AL BEBE!

**_-Estamos teniendo algunas dificultades técnicas-_**

-Listo…¿En que estaba?…¡A si! hoy les contare la historia de ¡LA LLORONAAAAAA-AAA!

Se vuelve a escuchar al bebe llorando.

-**_Disculpe las molestias,dificultades técnicas-_**

-!SI VUELVO A ESCUCHAR LOS LLORIQUEOS DE ESA BEBE LES JURO QUE-_ Los mira-_ Ah…este…empezamos…¡MIKE, TARE TU TRASERO ACA Y CUENTA LA HISTORIA!

Mike sale de la nada y sonrie.

-Bien,hoy la historia de la llorona,la mujer fantasma que camina por las calles buscando a sus hijos…sip la leyenda de la llorona.-Se comienza a escuchar los sonidos de los grillos,Mike se cruza de brazos enojada.-¡COREY!

-Perdón…es mi nuevo ringtone XD.

Se disculpa Corey apagando el celular.

La historia comienza cuando una mujer joven y bella se casa con un sujeto amable,cariñoso,responsable y cuidadoso…¡AH! Pero tenia un defecto…Era mas pobre que mis trabajaba mucho con tal de que ella tuviera TODO.Y así la acostumbro a la buena vida.  
>Se casaron y decidieron tener hijos,así es 1 y familia feliz ¿no creen? ¡Hasta que-<p>

Se escuchan truenos y rayos.

-¡AY! ¡ME VAN A MATAR DE UN SUSTO! ….Este…..Sigamos.  
>Después de que todo pareciera de color rosa sucede una tragedia…Muere el esposo cariñoso dejando viuda a la mejor con sus 2 hijos sin ningún centavo<p>

-**_¡Si esto no le pasa a usted le aconsejamos que llame a seguros inframundo! Lllame,llame ya! 649003710464710561946352046154750-_**

-Eeehh…jejeje…un poco de publicidad no mata a nadie …bueno sigamos…Como les decía… Marisa se quedo sola y sin dinero,claro que los niños empezaron a sufrir un poco de hambre y ella no tenia un quinto….¿Y que creen que paso?…Pues lo que paso fue…

_¡RIIIINGG!_

_Se escucho el teléfono de Mike, este sonrió apenado a los chicos._

-Esperen un segundo-_saca su celular-_¿Bueno?…¿Que?…¿Tierra para las macetas? ¡A mi no me interesa comprar su tierra para las macetas,ADIOS !-c_uelga-¡_No puede ser,no me dejan terminar! En fin…Marisa se fue haciendo loca de poco en día Marisa invito a sus niños a pasear,ellos felices aceptaron sin saber que su mama ya planeaba en su mente macabra un destino horrible para ellos.

Suena la canción del burrito sabanero XD.

.-¿¡Pero que!?-_Quita el disco,lo avienta y le cae a Larry en la cabeza-_¿¡Voy en la parte de mas suspenso y ustedes salen con esa burrada!?…Bueno,prosigamos.  
>Los niños estaban jugando cerca del río,¡ella los aventó de un patín!,y como no sabían nadar se ahogaron cual piedra,ella claro que se arrepintió por a ver echo eso,fue condenada por toda la eternidad a pasear por las calles y callejones diciendo…<p>

_Llorona:Paletas,paletas,¿quien quiere maní?,maní,un poco para ti,maní,tacos calientitos,llevense sus tacos,tacos calientitos XD._

-¡NO!-

Llorona:HAY MIS HIJOS,HIJOOOS, hijos…

-¡Si,así es! Bueno,me despido en este capitulo

Todas las luces se prenden y Mike voltea.

-Oyeme holgazán ¿ya fuiste por los niños a la escuela?-

Se oyo la voz de la mamá de Laney a lo lejos.

-¡AY,MIS HIJOS!-

Se oyo la voz del padre de Laney asustado.

-Laney,recuerdanos jamas contar historias de terror en tu casa- Le dice Corey a la pelirroja haciendo que ella rodara los ojos.

Mike se golpea su frente con la palma de su mano.

* * *

><p><strong>Aka Kami<strong>

-Hoy les contare la historia de Akai Kami.

Dice Larry nervioso pero aun así los demás asintieron .

-Cuenta la historia que "Aka Manto" se dice que se trata de un hombre el que se vio obligado a cubrir su rostro con una mascara blanca ya que había tenido muchos problemas por ser muy esconde en el ultimo cubículo del baño de chicas a las cuales al entrar les pregunta: "¿Qué prefieres, capa roja o capa azul?"  
>Si la respuesta fuera Rojo Una muerte violenta espera, hace cortes en la garganta o la cabeza de manera que la sangre fluira hacia abajo de la espalda haciendo parecer una "capa" roja. En cambio si la respuesta fuera Azul "Aka Manto" toma el cuello de la victima y la asfixia hasta que su rostro se ponga azul.<br>Aun si eligieran otro color, el suelo se abriria debajo y unas manos blancas te arrastrarian al mismo infierno. Tambien se dice que estas manos podrian salir del baño en el que esta uno sentado y jalarte…Así que chicos,¿que eligen? ¿capa roja oh capa azul ? ^^

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!-

Todos empiezan a correr solo que Carrie y Corey se encontraban sentados en posición fetal.

-¿Capa roja oh azul…roja oh azul?- Murmuraban ambos peliazules asustados.

* * *

><p><strong>AYÚDAME<strong>**!**

En un cuarto oscuro,una luz ilumina a Corey.

-Bien,hoy les contare la Historia de ¡**AYUDAME!... **Pero conmigo de protagonista .

U_na familia acababa de mudarse a una nueva casa cerca del bosque._

_Es una casa más grande, en un pueblecito tranquilo, los niños tienen sitio para jugar y los padres están tranquilos,…_

_Todos estaban muy a gusto en su nuevo hogar._

_El padre trabajaba y debía ausentarse de casa una semana de cada dos por motivos laborales._

_Una noche, mientras la madre leía en el salón, La hija mayor estaba fuera, pero el hijo menor ya dormia._

_Cuando Trina, la hermana mayor, volvió a casa le comentó a su madre algo que le tenía preocupada de hace días._

_Y es que llevaba días observando a Corey, su hermano menor, mientras dormía y éste actuaba de forma extraña por la noche desde que se habían mudado a la nueva casa._

_El pequeño hablaba durante su sueño y estaba muy agitado y nervioso._

_Su madre no había observado nada, pero dijo que empezaría a hacerlo a partir de ese momento._

_Cuando Trina se marchaba a la cama, pasó delante de la habitación de su hermano para echar una ojeada, y lo vio sentada en la ventana mirando fuera._

_Enseguida bajó a advertir a su madre._

_Subieron los dos y al verlo su madre pensó que probablemente el niño era sonámbulo._

_Lo volvió a poner en la cama._  
><em>Pero la historia se repitió noche tras noche y el pequeño niño llegaba incluso a salir fuera de la casa para jugar en la parte trasera de la casa, en el patio.<em>  
><em>La madre cada vez estaba más inquieta a causa de su comportamiento y decidió hablarlo con su marido a su vuelta.<em>

_Ambos propusieron llevarlo al psiquiatra y que la tratase. Pero Corey continuaba yendo al patio trasero, a intentar hacer en el suelo agujeros con su pala._

_Cavaba, cavaba… siempre cavaba sin cesar. Y siempre en el mismo sitio. Los padres llegaron a preguntarle a Corey dormida porqué hacía eso. Corey respondía que alguien le pedía ayuda._  
><em>Tras varias semanas viendo a su hijo cavar diciendo que oía que la llamaban voces pidiendo ayuda, la familia no pudo más y decidieron cavar ellos en el punto dónde cavaba la niña.<em>

_Cavaban más y más profundo, intentando encontrar una solución._

_Y la encontraron._

_En el punto donde el niño cavaba encontraron la solución al porqué Corey actuaba así._

_¡Encontraron un esqueleto de una niña!_

_Escandalizados, llamaron a profesionales para hacer una búsqueda y supieron que hacía dos años atrás desapareció una niña en el pueblo._

_La buscaron durante mucho tiempo pero nunca la encontraron._

_De una sola vez se habían resuelto ambos interrogantes._

-Eso no da miedo Corey.

Dijo Konnie con dificultad ya que Larry la estaba abrazando y temblando con fuerza.

Todos voltean a la ventana ya que oyeron que la tocaron y ven a una niña de pelo negro y vestido blanco ojos grises estaba tocando la ventana.

-Ayúdame. Dice con una voz sombría

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!-

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-

Se ríe la niña de la ventana al igual que Corey

-Chicos,es solo Samy, jajajaja

Samy Se quita la peluca y sonrie y los saluda.

Todos ríen por lo bajo y luego se desmayan del susto.

* * *

><p><strong>La niña del accidente.<strong>

La luz vuelve a prendese pero esta vez aparece Konnie.

-Bien, esta historia se llama _**La niña del accidente **_se trata de Una pareja que vuelve a casa ya bien entrada la noche despues de haber estado en una fiesta en casa de unos amigos.

Viven en un pueblo alejado de la ciudad y para llegar a él tienen que recorrer una carretera que atraviesa un bosque.

Atravesando el bosque, ven que hay un coche estrellado.

El coche se ha empotrado en un árbol pero al lado del coche hay una niña ensangrentada.

Se detienen en el instante. La niña está muy pálida, debido al susto del accidente piensa la pareja y no llora ni nada.

Cuando inspeccionan el interior del coche para que qué tal están los ocupantes, advierten que el piloto y el copiloto están muertos, pero no parece que sea por el accidente solamente, ya que tiene una especie de corte en el cuello.  
>Sospechando que los padres han sido asesinados por alguién y temiendo que esté cerca, meten a la niña corriendo en el coche y emprenden el viaje a toda velocidad hasta el pueblo, para avisar allí a la policía y que acuda al lugar de los hechos.<p>

La niña sigue sin hablar, debido suponen al estado de shock de todo lo que ha tenido que presenciar.  
>El conductor va a toda velocidad… está deseando llegar y sentirse a salvo… el silencio en el coche es inmenso.<p>

Cuando se gira para tranquilizar a su mujer, la encuentra con los ojos en el vacío, la boca abierta y la garganta cortada….

Mira por el retrovisor y ve a la pequeña chica sujetando un cuchillo lleno de sangre….

…

Carrie comienza a temblar y abraza a su hermana.

-O-Oye Mina...¿p-podemos ya-No termina la frase ya que Mina tenia los ojos ensangrentados la boca abierta y una cortada en el cuello-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Mina ríe y sale detrás del muñeco destripado de Mina.

-Tranquila hermanita, es solo un muñeco ^^

-Jejejeee...ahh-Se desmaya por segunda vez-

-Parece que dejaremos esta sección hasta aquí…. de nuevo.- Comenta Konnie

* * *

><p><strong>La muñeca de porcelana.<strong>

¡Mamá, quiero esa muñeca!" Dijo la pequeña Laney totalmente nerviosa por tener una nueva muñeca.

"Volveremos mañana para comprártela, ¿vale? pero recuérdamelo, Eileen" le contestó su madre en la misma tienda de antigüedades.

Laney tenía sólo 10 años y medio, pero ella podía tener todo lo que le gustaba gracias a su mirada de pena que les ponía a sus padres. Esa misma noche, la pequeña tuvo dificultades para dormirse ya que sólo pensaba en su futura nueva muñeca. Incluso si tenía un brazo menos, era la muñeca de porcelana más bonita que había visto nunca. Ella tenía muchas, pero esa iba a ser la más bonita de su colección.

A la mañana siguiente, Laney desayunó viendo sus dibujos favoritos, como cada mañana. Había soñado tanto con su muñeca que tenía sueño, estaba cansada y ya no quería esa muñeca. Ya no le gustaba. Así que pasó el día enjugazada con otras cosas y no le recordó a su madre que tenían que ir a por la muñeca, porque ya no la deseaba.

Llegó la noche e Laney fue a acostarse al piso de arriba. Ella tenía miedo de estar arriba sola, así que su madre subía con ella y se ponía en la habitación de al lado a coser. Una media hora más tarde de haberse acostado, una voz aguda despertó a la niña susurrándole al oído: "Subo 1, 2, 3 escalones..." La pequeña Laney gritó asustada llamando a su madre: "Mamá, hay alguien en la escalera que hace ruido" Su madre la tranquilizó diciendo que no había nada en absoluto. En cuanto la madre abandonó la habitación, Laney volvió a oír ese susurro que le dijo "Subo 4, 5, 6 escalones..." De nuevo Laney llamó a su madre. Su madre le volvió a contestar que se tranquilizara, que sería el ruido del frigorífico.

Pero la pequeña voz continuó subiendo las escaleras: "Subo 7, 8, 9, 10 escalones y ya estoy en el pasillo", repitió la pequeña voz con una risa sarcástica.

A la mañana siguiente, la madre de Laney se sorprendió de despertarse antes de ella. Pero pensó en las dificultades que había tenido para dormirse y pensó que estaría cansada. Pero transcurrida una hora le pareció raro que aún no se hubiera despertado, por lo que subió a ver cómo estaba su hija. La madre gritó con terror viendo a su hija ahogada en su propia sangre y apuñalada más de 17 veces, con el brazo arrancado y viendo a esa pequeña y adorable muñeca de la tienda de antigüedades con el brazo de su hija como sustituto del suyo.

* * *

><p><strong>DEBAJO DE LA CAMA <strong>

La imagen que más le había impresionado en toda su vida pertenecía a una película de la cual no recordaba ni el título. Había una niña tumbada sobre su cama. Poco más allá, a su izquierda, había un espejo, y ella podía verse dormir. La luna reflejaba su imagen, y cada noche, por aquello del miedo que atenaza a los niños, la cría se miraba en el espejo y aprovechaba para ver si debajo de su cama había algo de lo que debiera tener conocimiento. Tras ver que no había nada se quedó tranquila. Unas escenas más adelante volvió a hacer lo mismo y luego cerró los ojos. Su mano cayó hacia el suelo. En un momento dado notó una humedad viscosa en su mano lacia y abrió los ojos sin atrever a moverse un ápice. Giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda y miró el espejo. Bajo su cama había un hombre con ojos de sádico, que lamía su mano con la boca sangrienta en un rictus perverso.

Aquella escena era la que más terror le producía, pero ella no tenía un espejo al lado de la cama para mirar si estaba sola en la habitación, y por más que había pedido a sus padres que le pusieran un espejo estos siempre le habían dicho lo mismo: no hay sitio. A un lado tenía el balcón y al otro un armario y la puerta. No cabía esa posibilidad, y ponerlo enfrente no tenía sentido.

De modo que Kim miraba debajo de su cama nada más entrar en la habitación, con las luces abiertas y la puerta del cuarto abierta, por si tenía que gritar y ser escuchada por sus padres. Una vez comprobaba que no habia nada, cerraba la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie podía entrar, y tras leer algunas páginas de un libro de la colección del Barco de Vapor, se dormía con la luz de la lamparilla encendida. Más tarde, como cada noche, entraría alguno de sus padres para darle un beso en la frente y cerrar la luz. También cerraban la puerta por expreso deseo de ella. Si antes no habían entrado, después tampoco lo harían.

Una noche entró e hizo su rutina habitual. Cuando terminó abrió el libro que estaba leyendo, sus ojos consumieron ávidamente unas páginas y cayó rendida. Su madre entró veinte minutos después, besó su frente, cerró la luz y se marchó, dejando cerrada la puerta.

Kim no pudo ver como media hora más tarde el pomo de su puerta giraba lentamente. La puerta no chirribaba, de modo que tampoco se enteró cuando ésta se abrió lentamente y "algo" que no tenía forma ni color se deslizó por el suelo sin hacer ningún ruido. Ella permanecía inerte sumida en sueños cuando la sábana que la cubría comenzó a deslizarse hacia sus pies. Un pequeño cosquilleo producido por el movimiento de las sábanas hizo que moviera las piernas incómodamente, casi en un arranque nervioso, pero no llegó a despertarla. Cuando las sábanas terminaron en el suelo Kim comenzó a tener una pesadilla. Sus ojos, ocultos tras los párpados cerrados, se movían rítmica y velozmente. Mientras tanto un ser invisible a la vista humana, deslizaba parte de sí por las piernas desnudas de Kim, provocando que toda su piel se estremeciera y el bello de todo su cuerpo se erizara. Un frio glacial recorrió sus pies, sus piernas, su cintura, su pecho y sus brazos y terminó llegando hasta su rostro como un suspiro mortal. Leticia sintió que el corazón se le congelaba y abrió los ojos en un rictus de horror. Respiró hondo y comenzó a hiperventilarse mientras sus manos se agarraban fuerte a la sábana de fondo. Cuando logró aminorar la velocidad de su respiración y su corazón volvió a su número de palpitaciones habitual, Leticia parpadeó un par de veces más y se centró. Algo fallaba. No era solo la pesadilla que le había despertado, había algo más. Era un presentimiento. En un moviento tan rápido como el miedo le permitió, encendió la luz de la habitación.

Sentada aún en la cama se miró las propias piernas y encontró la respuesta a su pregunta. La sábana que cubría su cuerpo ahora no estaba. Miró a un lado y otro de la cama sin apenas mover más músculo de su cuerpo que el del cuello, y no encontró la pieza que faltaba. De un bote se puso de rodillas y se acercó hasta los pies de la cama. Allí abajo, de forma circular, estaba toda la sábana que debía haber estado cubriendo su cuerpo. Comenzó a sentir otra vez el miedo que la había hecho hiperventilarse y su respiración volvió a agitarse. De haber sido asmática ya habría sufrido un ataque. Era una suerte ser una niña sana. Si hubiera tenido setenta años probablemente aquella noche habría muerto de un ataque al corazón.

Alargó el brazo para recuperar su sábana y se la echó por encima. Todavía luchaba por recuperar también la serenidad. Tenía tanto miedo que apenas le salió un susurro de la boca cuando creyó estar gritando "mamá". Su carne de gallina y su bello erizado no la tranquilizaba en absoluto. Tras gemir comenzó a llorar. Si las palabras no salían de su boca, tendría que ir hasta la habitación de sus padres para dejarse consolar... y aquello también le provocaba pavor. La habitación estaba dos cuartos más allá, al fondo del pasillo. Pero si quería que hubiera alguien con ella hasta que consiguiera volver a dormirse, tendría que salir de su propia habitación. Con todo el valor que una niña de doce años podría tener, Kim localizó primero las zapatillas para ponérselas lo más rápido posible y salir corriendo de allí. Pensó que si corría llegaría antes a la habitación de sus padres y podría meterse entre ambos para recuperar la tranquilidad y el sueño. Sólo sus padres tenían esa capacidad de devolverle la paz. Ella era muy joven, no podía hacerlo todo sola. Necesitaba dos adultos a los que amaba y en los que confiaba.

Decidida, tras localizar sus zapatillas, se abrazó a la sábana, se calzó y corrió hacia la puerta de su habitación. Fue entonces, cuando al alargar el brazo para abrir el pomo, se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta. El miedo la paralizó de nuevo y sus ojos bailotearon de terror. No se atrevía a girarse y en el umbral permaneció el tiempo que a ella le pareció una eternidad. Sus pies no se atrevían a dar un paso más. Comenzó a hiperventilarse de nuevo y sintió marearse, y en un arranque último de valor extendió el brazo y abrió la luz del pasillo. ¿Iba a morir de miedo? Aquella duda consiguió que echara a correr hasta la habitación de sus padres pero fue tan rápida y torpe que se estampó contra la puerta semiabierta.

Cayó al suelo y se dañó un tobillo, pero provocó el suficiente ruido como para que su padre se despertara y abriera la luz.  
>- ¿Kim?<p>

La niña alzó su rostro poco a poco. Primero vio las baldosas del suelo, luego llegó hasta las zapatillas de su padre, y entonces miró debajo de la cama de matrimonio.

Antes de que la habitación comenzara a darle vueltas y cayera al suelo había podido ver que debajo de la cama de sus padres estaba su madre sobre un charco de sangre y un ser etéreo, como el cristal, al cual sólo se podía con los ojos de la infancia, lamía la barbilla sangrienta de su madre.

* * *

><p><strong>La marioneta<strong>  
><strong><br>**

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando Carrie y Mina volvían a prisa de la fiesta, no obtuvieron el permiso de sus padres, así que escaparon y quería volver antes de ser descubiertas. Planearon saltar la barda de su casa internándose en el terreno baldío colindante, sin embargo, antes de que pudieran adentrarse en él un viejo alto, delgado, muy demacrado salió al paso por el **oscuro callejón**. Intentaba correr a pesar de su cojera, y su avanzada edad, además balbuceaba cosas inentendibles.

Las muchachas por supuesto saltaron del susto, la imagen de aquel hombre estaba más cercana a los muertos que los vivos, y todo empeoró cuando se acercó a ellas, tomándolas de los brazos, alzando la voz y gimiendo.

Aun con el terror posado en su cuerpo, las jóvenes alcanzaron a entender que el decrepito anciano pedía ayuda, parecía que alguien lo perseguía, se veía el miedo en sus ojos. Pronto se escucharon un par de pasos, parecían más bien taconeos, de inmediato las chicas lo sujetaron y buscaron un lugar donde esconderse juntos.

Mientras lo tocaban, sintieron como el cuerpo del viejo se estremecía, vibraba tanto que hasta sus huesos crujían, y ni podían mantenerlo en silencio, **estaba en realidad aterrado**, tanto que le era imposible contener los gritos y los dejaban salir en forma de dolorosos gemidos entre los dedos de las muchachas que le habían ya cubierto la boca.

Pero no pudieron seguirlo callando, cuando al ritmo de los pasos, apareció la silueta de una niña, —¡Papá…Papá! —se escuchaba su tierna voz llamándolo—¿Dónde estás?, porque me has abandonado?—las muchachas se sintieron tontas, según lo veían quien necesitaba el apoyo era la pequeña, así que salieron del escondite, no sin antes recibir una advertencia del viejo para que no se acercaran. Ellas hicieron caso omiso y fueron hasta la chiquilla…—¡Mátenla!, ¡Mátenla!—gritó el viejo a la distancia con su último aliento antes de **caer petrificado al suelo**, víctima de un infarto. Y la aparente niña saltó sobre las muchachas, desgarrándoles el rostro con afiladas uñas, mordiéndolas por todo el cuerpo.

Las hermanas gritaban aterradas, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, aquello era solamente un pedazo de madera tallada y adornada como niña, **una marioneta provista de vida gracias a poder maligno**, pues eso evidenciaba su rostro siniestro y sus ojos endemoniados.

Con mucha dificultad, Mina y Carrie se defendieron, y corrieron a casa. Sin importar que todos se despertaran, gritaron a los cuatro vientos lo que había sucedido, por supuesto, nadie pudo creer en tan descabellada historia, igual si lo hubieran hecho, no existían pruebas, la marioneta maldita se llevó **el cuerpo del hombre muerto** y desapareció. Lo único que dejó atrás fueron cientos de astillas en el cuerpo de las muchachas, rasguños y mordidas, pero la herida más profunda quedó en su mente, en forma de un tétrico recuerdo, que aún les estremece y asusta hasta lo más profundo

* * *

><p><strong> SE QUE NO SON MUCHOS PERO ES TODO LO QUE PUEDO OFRECER.<strong>

**EL PRIMER CUENTO LO SAQUE DE YOUTUBE**

**NO TENGO EL LINK**

**PERO BUSQUEN LA CRIPTA LA LLORONA... SI TENGO EL LINK, ES ESTE.**

** watch?v=W7VezocR3rw**

**GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC Y FELIZ HALLOWEEN.**

**Esto se suponia ser un capitulo donde los chicos van a pedir dulces y se enfrentan a los zombies (de nuevo) y al zombie lider y para derrotarlos tienen que reunir 900 dulces y entregarselos a cada uno de los 900 zombies. Pero no lo logran porque Larry perdio los dulces mientras maldecia a sus amigos por llamarlo LARRY EL MIEDOSO...pero todo se me borro XDDD y esto quedo. Talvez lo haga alguna vez pero...hasta ahora tengo esto (casi como una especie de parodia de Gravity Falls y South Park) **


End file.
